catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Echowave
'Echowave '''is a dark blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws, a blueish tipped-tail and wave mark on her haunch, one eye, and icy blue eyes. History Echowave, born and raised as a kittypet, was determined to find the wild. While in the forest two large cats rose oppon her, and that's how it started. After she earned her warrior name, Echowave, she met a RiverClan tom; we all think his name was Streampelt but it's unsure. She mated and had three kits, 1 tom 2 she-cats. She named them Mintkit, Frostkit and Lightkit. She is good friends with Silvertail and has a little crush on Forestheart. It is noted to be looking for a mate. She and Streampelt are not mates any more, because that someone might put two and two together and find out. When she figured out about Streampelt's, death she greived and seemed to be the only cat in her Clan to greive. Her kits don't know their real father so she makes them believe that their father died in a battle. Later her kits become apprentices, and she moves out of the nursey and back to the warriors den. She has been spending time with Silvertail, noting they are friends. Her kits' mentors are Forestheart, Brambleheart and Mintfrost. She soon later comes down with Whitecough and is very sick. It was reveiled that she loves Firepelt, but he did not notice this, as he already loved another she-cat. Later After Firepelt becomes Firestar, Hawkfire dies. Firestar Is very depressed as well as Echowave. She and Firestar now spent time togather often but when Stormfeather asked them if they were mates Firestar said no, just good friends. She is the first one along with Firestar to discover the mine cart tracks. She is also the first cat to find out about the secret place behind the highledge. She names it the Hideout. Later she spots Firestar go to his little secret place by the highledge, silverpool. He lets her try it, and she remarks it tastes like the moonpool. Later Icestorm says that she was not the right mate for Firestar, and that Hawkpaw is. She gets really depressed by this and stays in the Hideout most of the time. One day while hanging in the hideout, Firestar comes in with a rabbit. They share the rabbit, when Firestar Chokes on a bone the bone comes out with a crack in the middle and a tuff of ginger and cream fur. Firestar Remarks that the ginger fur looks like his and the cream fur they can't identify. Later, when Icestorm is guarding the camp, unexpectly a fox creeps up on them. They battle the fox so hard. In the battle, the fox manages to rip Echowave's eye out. He suceeds at this, and shreds her ear. He left Firestar and Icestorm wounded too. Firestar managed to kill the fox, but Icestorm ordered him not to and she kills the fox herself. She hunts pretty well for a one-eyed cat, at the fact she stocked up the whole fresh-kill pile after she lost her eye. Flamepaw is furouis, as she told her to stay in camp, and impressed at the same time. Later she hears Blackmist Has told everyone around camp about Firestar and her relationship. When Silvertail leaves to be a hunter she and Forestheart are very depressed. She later comes into Batwing's Camp to calm Forestheart down. She is surprised when Silvertail that Forestheart should take her as a mate. She remarks that Forestheart might not love her because she lost her eye and has a bad scar over her neck, due to Bubblespots. Family Mate: Streampelt (RiverClan tom, now in StarClan) Kits: Mintblaze Frostwing Lightfire Grand kits: Icekit Copperkit Brightkit Gingerkit Brother: Oakkit Sister: Eaglekit Mother: Skyheart Father: Hawkclaw Real life picture Quotes '' Love is a powerful thing! --Echowave to Icestorm Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Warrior